Power rangers knights hunters
by kimmi lee
Summary: Power rangers knights hunters the idea is based on what if past power rangers siblings is in the same team.
1. the new rangers for 2012 knights hunters

Power rangers knights hunters

follows five teenagers from new techwood in carlifornia the teenagers are called mllie chezelle- sarah leo,ellie kimberley delgado,michael treyc cohen, lucas andy david and alexander allen bly . These have to save the world from broodolai the son of necrolai and broodwing. These are the rangers with a difference they had past power rangers fighting evil. The mentors are katherine manx

she is from spd and the other mentor or teacher is daggeren from mystic force. They have a team up with samurai .

At the rock-poruim the guys have to work again because of big mouth of alex saying I got a date tonight.

Ellie says you are always shooting your mouth of.

Millie laugh out loud peeing her pants .

Mick says here we go again.

Lucas says great.

The wind ranger laughing out loud to the rest I hate all agreed with elle.

Alex says to the girl in the store can have ur number.

Elle says to the girl you are wasting ur time duck.

Alex mummered under his breath why do people think I am a heartbreaker.

Luc says did you hear him.

Mille say he is of again.

Mick says we are wanted dome the forest now.

Elle says we are coming.

Towards the hq alex says I love you all.

Elle says something troubling him.

At the knights hq kat and daggeren says together there as been attack in the city you need to get there right now.

They all say yes mamm .

They all went down town where the evil is there.

Ellie says leave the city alone.

They all fighting the hidbots the henchmen of broodrolai .

The girls did a flip and the boys then kick them.

Then millie and ellie says to the boys shall we morph they all said yes.

They all shouted out loud the knights hunger saying it is lets go knight hunters.

They all morph into the suits.

Red ranger says he word.


	2. The four rangers heard everything

The four rangers heard everything.

After the battle the rangers went to head quarters to talk to kat and they all said wow that was good fight.

Ellie says we know right.

Mille says I agreed with you. 

The guys says wicked dude.

Alex says this sucks why can my brother get all the date but why I can't I .

they all say no one likes you.

Ellie says loser.

Alex says back whatever.

When all said were dismissed one ranger did not go to their dorms .alex went outside for some fresh air.

The four rangers have u seen alex.

Elle says who cares about him.

Mille says you really don't care about him.

Lucas says she is problley jealsous of him then.

Elle say I amint it I am jealsous because I like him a little bit.

Mick says can we go then.

They all say ok.

In the forest alex is thinking of his plan overplaned the pink ranger and her friends.

Alex runs into a old friend.

The pink ranger is overhearing the black ranger plan.

Ellie goes back to the others to tell them what alex is doing.

Mille says strupid man.

Mick says what is he talking to why.

Elle says because he is from the same nut family as xander.

Lucas say oh this is why early one he was troubling him then.

Mille and elle says you are right.

Mick says what is he doing inour team then.

They all said we don't know.

They all still having discussion about alex .they all was walking through the forest.

There was alex talking to his friend about his plans.

The four was behind the bush and overhearing him.

The four say together defor we all hate him then.


	3. everybody hates alex

Everbody hates alex.

The last chapter everyone was in the forest, they were overhearing alex and his friends conversation about overthrowing the pink ranger and the rest rangers on his team.

Mick says how dare he say that about us.

Elle says he comes into our group he insults were a team before he came in.

mille says to the group shall we tell kat then .

They all says yes.

They all went to the knights hq.

Kat says hi to the team and then says whats up team.

Elle and mille say we hate that alex try over through us and he wants a new team.

Elle I bet he want his friends in the team instead of us then.

Kat says right he can't be trusted now.

They all say ok.

Jake says I defornatily don't like him anymore.

They were an agreement says the same thing we don't like him as well.

Alex comes into the room from the outside and says are you alright.

They all said in pretending voices we are find.

Ellie says to alex you are wanted by kat.

Kat says through the speaker I want alex for a second .

Alex says what I have done now.

They all says good bye loser and you are in a lot of trouble.

Alex goes to kat in the office and she said we know about you plan.

Alex says what plan.

Kat say the plan to take over the power rangers.

Alex says I do you know.

Kat says the four rangers overheard you in the forest.

Alex say oh.

Kat says give us your badge ,your uniform and your morpher you are fired from power rangers statues then uh.

Alex says bye to the power rangers.

Once alex went out the room elle say good readens for that.

Ellie says I still hate him.

Mille says agreed with you.


	4. love you alex

Love you and hate you at the same time.

In the last chapter the knights said to good bye to Alex after finding what he done. One hour later Alex was on the street thinking about what has just done. Ellie says to her mates lets a get replacement for Alex. They all say ok lets do it then.

Elle says lets find them in the morning hey.

Mill say okay dokey then.

Jake and Lucas says come on then lets go to bed then.

Elle and mill says In a minute .

Elle says to Millie where are you going.

Mill says I am going to the store.

She says seriously this time of night.

She told her yeap have you got a problem.

Elle says no but if you are going I am going to bed by myself.

Mill says okay then.

Elle says I am going to sing as well.

She said ok.

I am going to sing my heart will go on.

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_  
_

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Millie goes to the store and Ellie goes to her bedroom says to herself what a idiot being a fool by a boy today.

Mill says ok let bring the boys out.

In elle and mill room ellie was getting ready for bed , a disturbance scared elle she said who is there.

The person says I will get my revenge on you pink ranger.

Elle say what who are you and what do you want with me.

He said to her bring alex back or else.

She says okay then man.

He said alright then and than left.

Elle says who was that.

Mill came back from the store and I saw that man.

Elle says that man wants alex back in the team.

She say no way man.

She says back to her we have to.

She says why.

She said to her if we don't he will do something bad and I think he is one of alex friends the one in the forest.

Mill says oh lets do it lets get him back.

Elle says ok I will go get him so you stay here and cover for me.

Mill says ok then you are my best mate and friend in the world.

Elle says to her friend here I go and wish me luck duck.

Mill say to her back ok.

Elle sneaks out of the window and jumps in front of the tree and quickly runs to find alex.

She bumps into xander and says where is your brother.

Xander says he as gone too root core where mystic force used to hangout.

She said thank you so much.

She goes into the woods and runs to the tree called root core where she sees fire heart ,she says whoo boy.

Alex says to Clare can't wait being back with my gang.

She said cool then.

He said me and my friend could be the next mystic force hey clare.

She said ok.

He says alright then and then Ellie comes into running in and say you can come back to the team

al says to her ok.

She says welcome back to the team alex bly.

He says thanks you elle.

She says ok then.

He says I like you.

She says back to him same to you.

The end of this chapter.


End file.
